progress_barfandomcom-20200214-history
Z-lot
|image = |caption = |filename = |nicknames = |aliases = |age = |born = March 2003 (point of infection) |died = March 2003 |causeofdeath = Infected by J.D. Thorne |hair = None (Bald) |eyes = Green |circuitry = Green |function = Serving J.D. Thorne |creator = J.D. Thorne (via infection) |allies = J.D. Thorne |firstapp = Unauthorized User |lastapp = Alliance |voiceactor = |percapactor = }} Z-lots are corrupted programs infected by J.D Throne. Biography Creation Following the failed digitization of J.D. ThorneJD Thorne 1JD Thorne 2, his ruined digital self manifested in the digital world as an aggressive virus. As he began self-replicating through the ENCOM system, he began abducting civilian programs running daily routines. Infecting them, he co-opted their functions and turned them into mindless slave that lived to serve him. Events of Tron 2.0 Following his infection of a mail program, Thorne’s virus spread quicker through the system, alerting the likes of Ma3a and the Intrusion Countermeasure Programs. Help programs began to speculate that the spread of the Corruption was ab "inside job".Tron 2.0: Unauthorized User, Program Initialization Eventually the Z-lot began manifesting in the Initialization and Integration sectors, destroying major parts of the sector. Intrusion Countermeasure Programs reported Partitions five through thirty two were compromised, forcing the Kernel to revoke write access privilege.Tron 2.0:'' Unauthorized User, Combat Training Arena Z-lot continued to spread through the system, faster than the Countermeasure Programs could anticipate or handle. The spread of the Z-lot forced the Kernel to order a system reformat of the current ENCOM system, wiping out their numbers and rate of infection temporarily.Tron 2.0: System Reboot, Power Oculus However, their numbers continued to increase and spread as far as ENCOM's defunct server, EN12-82Tron 2.0: Antiquated, Main Power Pipeline, and later, the Net.Tron 2.0: Master User, Progress Bar The Z-lots were eventually quarantined by the Intrusion Countermeasure Programs in Thorne's server, the heart of the infection. The Countermeasure Programs fought a losing battle against the Z-lots in a dying server''Tron 2.0:'' Alliance, Security Server until Thorne is destroyed by the Kernel. Without Thorne to sustain them, the Z-lots, along with the infection itself, perish in the death of Thorne's server.Tron 2.0: Alliance, Thorne's Chamber Core Characteristics Appearance Z-lot's are corrupted programs, often of the civilian programs, who've been infected by J.D. Thorne's virus. Their appearance is that of a ruined program: Their models bear wide and long scars, sometimes across along their faces and upper bodies. Z-lots are all identical in appearance, bald men with dark gray skin, and sickly green circuitry and eyes - a major indicator of their infection. Their light suits sport cloth draped across their shoulder, disfigured and misshapen by Thorne's infection. Behavior Z-lots are naturally aggressive programs that prelude the spread and strength of the Corruption. Lacking any and all individuality, a Z-lot's entire purpose is to carry out the will of the corrupted J.D. Thorne, and ensure that his virus consumes the ENCOM system. Z-lots often work together in groups and are rarely alone. The appearance of one guarantees other Z-lots are not far behind. Their mode of infection is often Ball Primitives, a weapon with sickly green color, which they throw at their targets and the surrounding area. Any and all subroutines or functions taken from their person are corrupted and need to be debugged and disinfected before legitimate use can happen. Trivia *The name "Z-lot" is a play on the world " ". In ancient history, Zealotry was a radical political movement against the occupation of the by the . References }} Category:Enemy Programs Category:Programs Category:TRON 2.0 Category:Viral Programs